1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a washing machine, a method for controlling a washing machine, and a computer readable recording medium, and more particularly, to a washing machine which allows a clutch engagement to be performed normally in a washing mode without using a magnet and a location sensor as in a conventional fully-automatic washing machine which distinguishes a washing mode from a spin-drying mode using a clutch, for example, a method for controlling a washing machine, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine tooth-engages a clutch coupling with a water tank or tooth-engages the clutch coupling with a rotor of a driving motor which rotates the pulsator thereby selectively transferring rotation power of the driving motor to a washing spindle or a spin-drying spindle so that the pulsator is rotated separately in a washing mode to perform a washing operation and the pulsator and a spin-drying tub are simultaneously rotated in a spin-drying mode to perform a spin-drying operation.
However, in some cases, the clutch coupling is not correctly tooth-engaged with the water tank or the rotor. When the pulsator or the spin-drying tub is rotated in this situation, tooth forms bump against each other causing a damage of the tooth forms and friction noise.
In order to resolve such problem, in the related art, a washing operation is performed by attaching a magnet to a clutch coupling and attaching a location sensor to a water tank to determine whether a clutch engagement is performed normally.
However, using a magnet and a location sensor as in the related art causes increase of costs.